Mutacrat
The Mutacrat are a Xeno race. When the Mutacrat were younger they were a feral people that had stone age technology at best. When an Adeptus Mechanicus vessel crashed on their planet, Mutaset, the Techpriests molded these Xenos into a technologically advanced race. Now a spacefaring race are a technologically adept race, devoted to the Machine God and hungry for new technology. Anatomy and Physiology Mutacrat have a basic humanoid body Structure. Two arms, two legs and a head. In general the Mutacrat are shorter than human beings. The Mutacrat have two large digits on their feet and the soles of said feet are thick. The Mutacrat have five digits on each hand. This is comprised of three fingers and a thumb on both sides of the palm. Due to this configuration the Mutacrat have excellent dexterity, as befitting of a race that mostly works with machines. The Mutacrat have grey leathery skin and no body hair. Despite being warm blooded, the Mutacrat reproduce via eggs. The head of the Mutacrat increase in size toward the back of the skull. The Mutacrat have a fairly basic mouth. Studies on the dentals of the Mutacrat indicate an omnivorous diet. The Mutacrat hace two eyes that are completely black. Studies have shown that the Mutacrat have very good eyesight. The Mutacrat have a very complex vocal apparatus. It is capable of producing sounds, and possessing a range of pitchs that humans are not capable of. The Mutacrat have very well developed brains, making them a very smart species. However, in depth studies of the Mutacrat's neuro biology have revealed that at a point not too long ago the Mutacrat were a very dull species, and the development of their brains was not natural. The Mutacrat possess six tendrils that hang down from their cheeks. These tendrils are longer and grow on the back of the head in the case of females. This gives other Xenos the impression of a beard. These tendrils are in fact incredibly sensitive sensory organs. It is through these Mutacrat smell as they have no nasal structure. These feelers are also sensitive to touch, being able to feel differences in the temperature and movement of the air. Finally, these tendrils can pick up minute electrical charges in the air. The extremely sensitive organs gives the Mutacrat a very accurate sense of their surroundings, and were most likely developed in order to detect predators, due to the fact that the Mutacrat were extremely low on their planets food chain before their technological advancement, and despite being the only intelligent life on said planet. As a race the Mutacrat are extremely intelligent, having very high I.Q.s by human standards. This is offset by the Mutacrat's weakness. The Mutacrat have less strength and stamina than an average human. They are even more physically unfit than the Tau. In order to offset this and in reverance to the Machine God, most Mutacrat have considerable bionic prosthetics. It is customary for Mutacrat to recieve bionics upon reaching maturity. The Mutacrat live short lives. Even with technological advances, it is almost unheard of for a mutacrat to live past eighty years. Studies have shown that the Mutacrat have no Psychic potential whatsoever. History The Dark Times Coming of the Liberators Technology Military Society Relationships Adeptus Mechanicus Chaos Vralgazi Tau Eldar Necrons Quotes By About Category:Xenos Species